KAIJU ASSAULT Card Game
Kaiju Assault is a trading card game created by Brandon Phillips and Jack Armstrong. First created in 2003 as a hobby to kill time in high school, to answer the grand question “in a fight between Gamera and Godzilla, who would win?”. Kaiju Assault was made available for public play in 2011, making its first appearance at GFEST. Kaiju Assault can be played with 2-4 players. The original cut of the game, “starter deck”, includes all 56 monsters made in 2003-2009. Each Round of the game represents a battle to see who can and will indeed hold the title of KING OF THE MONSTERS. Players do this by blind drawing the combatants and performing a series of attacks completed by die rolls. Kiaju Assault, is played with dice and pen and paper (to keep the HP totals accurate). The winner is the player with the only cards left. The game is designed with the “fantasy fight” in mind so all of the monsters in the game belong to TV, ANIME, or FEATURE FILMS of Japanese culture. HISTORY In 2003 Walter Lopez Jr. was trying to design a card game that worked around the Transformers toy line. Each card represented a particular Transformer. Brandon Phillips played the game, but personally thought it was too complicated. So as a joke to Walter, he created his own game using his BASIC format. But the major change was, all of the cards were Kaiju from the Toho world of giant monsters. The game had three basic stages of play. Both players would pick various monsters under a blind draw. One player would go first by a dice roll. Once that was decided, the player would choose an attack and a target. The player would then roll a dice, EVEN was an attack that hit Odd was an attack that missed. Repeat. The game went over well with all of their friends, then call then Godzilla Trading Card Game…though only one deck was ever created. In about 2007 life long friend to Brandon Phillips, Jack Armstrong was shown the game, who instantly had ideas to take the game to the next level. From 2007- 2011 the game received massive changes. The current state of the game and the original format are only similar by its core elements. Blind draws, dice rolls and targeted players. The original game went over well with those who played it in high school, but it was very limited in those who got to play. It wasn’t till 2012 that it was in a state of play for those other than the creator’s friends. The game was taken to GFEST 19, where it was introduced to fans of the Kaiju genre for the first time. All who played the game wanted to buy a deck…even though it was not for sale. The game officially (with zero licenses) went on sale at Gfest 21, to which it sold out, in just less than two days. GOAL The creators of the game simply want to make the best game possible for fans of the genre, and the best card game possible for hard core card gamers. You do not have to be a fan of kaiju to enjoy the game. Each card must, feel as if they are pulled from the Franchise they are taken from. Staying true to the character is one of the biggest goals put forth by the creators. TESTING All testing for the game is performed by fans of MAGIC the GATHERING and various other card games. RECEPTION Since its release the game has received healthy acclaim from the Kaiju fandom. It also has received great reviews from various critics, “... its was almost effortless! A very neat and easy to play game... I was surprised considering the games i've bought lately.... .. the fun abounded... even though I lost both times. Justynn Tyme - Director of The All-Out Monster Revolt Project. “''' Brilliant fan art work and a love letter to all things Kaiju. You don't have to be a fan of kaiju to understand/appreciate this game. Can't wait to see what they do with the upcoming expansion set.” – The Hunnic Outcast "You did it right!" - John Loch, demo tester for certain Steve Jackson Games. '''INCLUSION In this game all Kaiju that fit the bill of GIANT MONSTER, can be worked into the format. The creators wish to have an "open world" where all of the diffrent Franchises from Film, Tv, Anime ECT. can be included. So in doing so Ultraman can Fight Gamera, The Dragon Zord can fight Spectraman. Fans of the various franchises can also request cards to be made by the creators. Again its open world. CURRENT FRANCHISES included * Godzilla and friends * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Big O * Mazinger Z * Gamera and friends * Ultraman * Red Barron * Iron King * Boukenger * Red Ronin * WITH LOTS MORE TO COME ARTWORK The concept of the game is bassed off of the “fans dream battle”. The creators are fans of the Tokusatsu genre. They also wanted to keep the moniker of “for the fans by the fans” So the creators brought in fans of all ages and talents to do art for the game. Little Billy down the street with crayons and professionals in the industry alike have submitted art for the game. The art work is 100% fan made and original. When new cards are made the creators ask the fans to do the art. The artists receive credit in a multitude of ways. In the rule book (art found in the starter) on the card and in the rule card that comes with the expansion sets. The artists work will also be promoted on the website and Facebook page. The artists also will receive the “first printing” of the cards they do the art for, as compensation. Availability The game is currently availible at Conventions, including GFEST. Located in the artists alley. The games web site kaijuassault.wixsite.com/kaijuassaultcardgame. The creators also take orders via PAYPAL, through contact made on their FACEBOOK PAGE ' '''https://www.facebook.com/KaijuAssaultCardGame Kaiju ASSAULT is also creating ALL ORIGINAL cards to be included in the monthly subscription service KAIJU BOX! These creations will be all new, all original kaiju with art from the minds of the regular ARTISTS. These cards will also be exclusive to the BOX. '''Research' The creators pull from any and all resources they can to create authintic to what is represented in the Show, Anime, Film they are pulled from. The creators watch every episode of all the characters that are in the game. EXPANSION PACKS The creators do not believe in "booster packs' but expansion packs. The starter pack is good for 2-4 players. All added content to the game is strictly optional to the player, and is not required to further game play. The expansion packs created simply add to the monster list or add to the game play itselt. The first expansion available is the SCIENCE PATROL pack. it includes more monsters and a Science Patrol military upgrade. Currently available: * Science Patrol 3 more sets will be revealed at GFEST XXII in July. LEGAL The game is made by fans for the fans. The creators do not own ANY of the licenses for the monsters and mecha in the game. The Creators also 'do not profi't off of the game. All sales go to paying the printing and distribution fees. Which the creators pay for out of pocket, so its a reimbursement for the fees paid up front. The creators just want the fans of the genre to have a game that they love to play, that deals with their dream battles. Category:Card games Category:Board games Category:Toho Category:Games with Ultraman Category:Games Category:Fan Art